Chris Deity
ประวัติ พ่อแม่เป็นคนไทย แต่ไปเกิดที่ Winnipeg,Manitoba,Canada จึงพูดไทยไม่ค่อยคล่อง ต่อมาย้ายไปมาหลายประเทศทั้งในยุโรป เอเชีย จึงได้ปล้ำมาหลายประเทศทั่วโลก ได้แชมป์มากมาย หลายสถาบัน โชว์ความเทพผ่านชนชาติต่างๆมากมาย จนรู้สึกว่า มีแต่พวกกากๆ เทียบฝีมือเราไม่ได้เลยซักคน ก็เลยตระเวนหา จนมาเจอที่นี่ แต่ในชีวิตจริง เป็นหนุ่มเนื้อหอม ใครเห็นใครก็ลุ่มหลง แล้วยังเก่งทางด้านการศึกษา จบจาก Oxford ด้านดนตรีก็เล่นเป็นงานอดิเรก แล้วจากที่กล่าวมาว่าเป็นหนุ่มเนื้อหอมเลย เลยเคยมีแฟนเยอะมาก แต่เพราะความเจ้าชู้เลยถูกบอกเลิกมาโดยตลอด นิสัยเบื้องหน้าสุขุม ไม่ค่อยพูด แต่พออยู่ลับหลังคน กะล่อนมากๆ Debut at SOTA Deity เปิดตัวให้กับ BWO อย่างเป็นทางการในศึก SOTA วันที่ 26/3/11 โดยพบกับ Jacko โดยเป็นทาง Deity ที่เพิ่งจะเปิดตัวมาใหม่ๆ ชนะไปได้ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Deity ได้เจอกับ Johnny Pol แมตช์จบลงด้วยชัยชนะของ Deity ที่ทำให้ Pol Tap out หลังแมตช์ Deity ก็ออกมาโม้มากมาย ทำให้ Pol แค้นใจเป็นอย่างมาก จึงเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นที่ทำให้ Deity ได้เปิดศึกกับ Pol เป็นเวลายาวนาน อาทิ ทำห้ Pol เสียสิทธิ์ในการที่จะได้ไปชิงแชมป์กับ Chris Keima ก่อให้เกิดแมตช์ใน Bloodbath Mayhem Deity สามารถจัดการ Pol ออกไปได้คนแรกในแมตช์ 5-5 Elimination Tag Team Match แต่สุดท้ายฝั่งของ Deity ก็พ่ายแพ้ไป หลังจาก Bloodbath Mayhem Deity ได้ปล้ำแมตช์ Tag Team โดยคู่กับ Keima เจอกับ Pol และ The Sick และก็เป็นทางด้าน Deity ที่โดน Sick กดแพ้ไป หลังจากนั้น 1 สัปดาห์ Deity ได้ล้างตากับ Sick อีกครั้งในแมตช์ 1-1 แล้วก็ทำได้สำเร็จ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Deity มีชื่อในแมตช์คัดเลือกผู้เข้าไปชิงแชมป์ Thailand TV โดยพบกับ Oliver "Jones" Crimson แต่แมช์ก็จบลงด้วยการที่ Deity ยอมโดนนับ Count Out หลังแมตช์ Deity ให้สัมภาษณ์ว่าสิ่งที่เค้าสนใจอย่างเดียวคือ แชมป์ Titan จนไปได้ยินถึงหู The ZAX GM ในตอนนั้น ZAX จัดแมตช์ Gauntlet 3-1 ให้กับ Deity โดยตั้งเงื่อนไขว่าถ้า Deity ชนะ จะได้สิทธื์เป็นผู้ท้าชิงอันดับหนึ่งของแชมป์ Titan แล้ว Deity ก็ทำได้สำเร็จ Deity ได้เจอกับ Keima ในศึก Rain of Pain ในแมตช์ I quit Deity สู้กับ Keima ได้อย่างสนุก แต่ก็เป็น Deity พลาดท่าแพ้ในที่สุด Exodus หลังจากศึก Rain Of Pain Deity ก็ถูกย้ายไปอยู่ที่ Exodus วันที่ 10/6/11 โดยปรากฎตัวออกมารับแชมป์ Xtreme Tag team จาก Dashing Warriors และเป็นคู่แท็กทีมคนใหม่ของ War Deity กับ War ต้องป้องกันแชมป์ Xtreme Tag team กับ Drama Midnight และ Genji Takhiya ในศึก Blood of Champion และก็เป็นฝ่าย War และ Deity ที่ป้องกันแชมป์ไปได้ Deity ย้ายมาอยู่ Exodus ได้เพียง 3 สัปดาห์ หลังจากนั้น Exodus ก็ถูกยุบไปทำให้เค้าย้ายไปอยู่ Extreme Blood พร้อมกับแชมป์ Xtreme Tag Team Extreme Blood Deity เปิดตัวใน Extreme Blood วันที่ 9/7/11 เค้าเปิดตัวได้อย่างสวยหรูด้วยการชนะ Genji Takhiya และยังเข้าร่วมกลุ่ม The Resolution ของ War อีกด้วย หลังจาก Deity ได้อยู่ในกลุ่ม Reso แล้ว ผลงานเดี่ยวของ Deity ก็ลดน้อยลง แถมยังแทบจะไม่ได้ปล้ำ จะได้ปล้ำทั้งทีส่วนใหญ่ก็จะเป็นแมตช์ Tag Team แต่และแล้ว ใน EB วันที่ 18/11/11 Deity ได้มีโอกาสปล้ำแมตช์หาผู้ท้าชิงอันดับ 1 ของแชมป์ Universal โดยพบกับ Rick Patterson แต่ก็เป็น Deity ที่แพ้ไป สัปดาห์ต่อมา Deity ได้เจอกับ Green Eagle เป็นการอุ่นเครื่องก่อนที่จะไปปล้ำป้องกันแชมป์ Tag Team แมตช์นี้ Deity คว้าชัยชนะมาสำเร็จ ซึ่งไม่ค่อยเห็น Deity ปล้ำชนะเท่าไหร่ ตั้งแต่เข้า Reso มาแต่แมตช์นี้เค้าก็ชนะมาได้ หลังแมตช์ Shawn Cheatman ก็ออกมาลอบทำร้าย Deity เพื่อเป็นการระบายอารมณ์และความแค้นที่เกิดจากการถูก War ทำร้ายเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน เสียแชมป์ Xtreme Tag team / โดนไล่ออกจาก Reso/ อดปล้ำ X'mas Blood ในศึก War Historic 3 Deity กับ War ต้องป้องกันแชมป์แท็กทีมกับ Saru Watari และ Green Eagle ผลปรากฎว่า Deity พลาดท่า เป็นผลทำให้ War ต้องเสียแชมป์แท็กทีมไปด้วย หลังแมตช์ Reso ออกมาดูอาการ War แต่ไม่มีสมาชิกคนไหนสนใจ Deity เลย Deity ก็งง พอหันไปที่ War War สั่งให้ Reso ปักหัวแม่มือลงแล้ว Reso ก็จัดการกระทืบ Deity เสร็จแล้ว War ก็ให้ Mr.Mac สมาชิกกลุ่ม Reso จัดการนำ Deity ไปทิ้ง ผลก็คือทำให้ Deity อดปล้ำ ศึก X'mas Blood 2011 กลับสู่ Extreme Blood/ First Single Champion Deity กลับสู่ EB อีกครั้งในวันที่ 31/12/11 โดยจัดการ David Hatson สมาชิกกลุ่ม Reso ในตอนนั้นจนสิ้นซาก ส่งผลให้หลังแมตช์ Hatson โดนกลุ่ม Reso กระทืบและไล่ออกจากกลุ่มไป Deity ซึ่งได้แยกออกมาจากกลุ่ม Reso แล้ว ก็ได้มีโอกาสปล้ำแมตช์หาผู้ท้าชิงอันดับ 1 ของแชมป์ Xtreme Star โดยพบกับ Pacific Kid Deity ก็ทำสำเร็จจากการช่วยเหลือของ Mike Sanderson แชมป์ในตอนนั้น แต่สุดท้าย Kid ก็หาวิธีเข้ามาร่วมแมตช์นี้จนได้ จนทำให้เกิดแมตช์ 3 เส้าในศึก After Fall War 2012 ขึ้น แต่ทั้ง Deity และ Kd ก็ต้องผิดหวัง เพราะ Mike สามารถป้องกันแชมป์ไปได้ สัปดาห์ต่อมาใน EB Deity ได้โอกาสชิงแชมป์ Xtreme Star อีกครั้ง โดยเค้าได้เปรียบ Mike ที่กำลังบาดเจ็บอยู่มาก ส่งผลให้ Deity ชนะแมตช์นี้ ด้วยการทำให้ Mike ต้อง Tap Out แล้วเสียแชมป์ไป Xtreme Star เป็นแชมป์เดี่ยวเส้นแรกของ Deity จึงทำให้เค้าดีใจมากๆ คุยโวไปทั่ว Backstage ทำให้ Kid ทดไม่ไหวออกมาท้า Deity เจอใน Road of Legend 2012 แต่สุดท้าย Deity ก็ป้องกันแชมป์ไว้ได้ หลังจากแมตช์นั้น Deity เยาะเย้ย Kid มากมาย แต่ Kid ก็ต้องทนเพราะเค้ามีงานใหญ่ที่ต้องคอยสนับสนุน Morest Buster In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *''CDiverse'' (High-angle senton bomb) *''CDmission'' (Boston crab with a knee pressed into the opponent's back or neck) ท่าประจำตัว *Belly-to-back suplex *Body slam *Bulldog *''CD Sault'' (Springboard moonsault) *''CD Splash'' (450° splash) *DDT *Enzuigiri *Full nelson *Full nelson facebuster *German suplex *Moonsault *Powerbomb *Sharpshooter *Snap suplex *Springboard dropkick Nicknames ' *"INW of the World" 'เพลงเปิดตัว *'"Sacrifice"' by Atom Smash สถิติต่างๆ Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Xtreme Star Champion (1 time ) *BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Dashing Warriors Category:ประวัติ